The Devil's Cry
by KitaShu
Summary: The Triwizard cup–a portkey–took Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory away. It returned, only with Cedric’s deceased corpse. Harry Potter was never found, until two years later, for his sixth year. Yet...he doesn’t believe he’s Harry Potter! [DMCHP Xover]
1. Prologue

**The Devil's Cry**

**Summary:** The Triwizard cup – a portkey – took Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory away. It returned, only with Cedric's deceased corpse. Harry Potter was never found, until two years later, for his sixth year. Yet . . . he doesn't believe he's Harry Potter! "Harry Potter? I don't know a Harry Potter. My name is Raizel. Raizel . . . Sparda . . ."

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like J. K. Rowling or a member of the Devil May Cry team? No? Then that answers your question!

**Warning:** Explicit violence, frequent cursing, blood and gore, and all the sweet stuff that make a Devil May Cry game.

**Note before you start reading:** This is going to be like an 'I think this is going to be similar' fics. That means that most of the ideas are speculations, mostly to DMC 4. The storyline and idea actually comes from my speculations of DMC 4, so when that game comes out, this will be a DMC AU. No Nero, no Kyria, and nothing like it! There will be a few OC's though, but fear not, no planned romance between them unless they are with another OC.

* * *

**Praise to my father**

**Blessed by the water**

**Black night, dark sky**

**The devil's cry

* * *

**

It was a typical day for Azure Deavolus. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Hands calloused from wielding a weapon picked up a seemingly heavy sword off the ground. With elegance, she began to swing the hefty sword in the air with ease. Azure had to train her body even more, for she was the only female warrior in the Order of the Sword.

Azure dropped the sword with a thud, and she peered up into the dusk sky. A moving star caught her eye. It had glowed blazing blue as it zipped through the air like a sword cutting through a leaf. Azure closed her ocean cerulean eyes, and made a silent wish (as childish it may seem). It was a wish for the leader of the Order to actually recognize her.

After she finished her wish, she slowly opened her eyes. Azure nearly collapsed in shock. "What the hell?!"

A thin, ragged boy laid face first in front of her. The boy groaned. He was probably in pain. Azure ran up to him. She laid her hand on the boy's forehead. He was burning up! Azure took a quick glance around.

A quick tear of her jacket was the best available thing to help the poor boy. She sprayed her water bottle on the cloth, and placed it on his warm forehead.

It did the trick.

Only a few minutes later, another groan came from the boy's mouth. He sat up slowly. Blinking at his surroundings, he turned to face Azure. "Where am I?"

Unfortunately, Azure had no real answer to give him. The reason why, is because she didn't know herself. She only knew the vague area. "You're in a field. I think we're near Calgary." That was the only piece of information she knew. The elders always brought her to a training area with devil magic, or something akin to it.

The boy looked puzzled for a moment. Then he spoke. "Do you know who I am?"

* * *

"Albus! Albus!" a frantic professor cried. "A champion came back! He's still in the maze!"

An old wizard glanced up, the ever shining twinkle absent in his eyes. Worry was etched into his aged face. "Do you know who it is?"

The professor shook his head negative. "The rescue team hasn't returned yet."

"Thank you Fillius for informing me. Please wait with me at the entrance of the maze for the rescuers."

The tiny man nodded, eager to see his students again. Their musing, however, stopped due to a scream for help. Fillius turned his head to face the maze, along with Albus.

The rescuers held a body. It wasn't moving. There wasn't even a rise in the chest to indicate he's alive. The boy's skin was pale. Deathly pale. "Forgive us Albus. It is too late."

Albus shifted his gaze around the group. His eyes were searching for a boy, on only fourteen years of age. To his disappointment, the one he was searching for wasn't there. Immediately, his conclusion was that the boy went off with someone else for medical reasons. It was the most logical explanation, after all. Still, he wondered where the boy was.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

To his shock and despair, they didn't tell him the answer he wanted to hear. It was something he feared. It was worse than his fear when he was facing Grindlewald. And he would never forgive himself for his mistake.

"Harry Potter was never found."

* * *

"Do you know who I am?"

The question stumped Azure. What should she say? Never in her life had she met this person. She just wanted to leave him here, and not be bothered with. However, his innocence displayed on his face prevented Azure from doing exactly that.

"Sorry, I don't know."

The jet haired boy looked disappointed. Azure thought for a moment.

"I can give you a name!"

He perked up, the expression displayed clear on his face. "What will be my name?"

Azure spoke, confidence that the name would fit the person. "Raizel. Raizel, like the angel of the same name." She gave a grin. "I'm sure you'll be great. Raizel . . . Sparda."

* * *

Finished.

I'm not truly sure if I should continue this. I've never been confident with any of my stories, so if you do like this story, then please review. This story looks fun to write, but if I don't get too many positive feedbacks or constructive criticism, I'll probably completely ditch the story and leave it lying in dust. That's what usually happens anyways . . . If you don't want that to happen, please review. I'm a review addict! ..


	2. Mission One

**The Devil's Cry**

**Summary:** It was a typical assignment from the Order. Investigate the mercenary shop in New York called Devil May Cry. However, things turn for the worst when they discover hell's legions appearing around the world. As members of the Order, they must obey Sparda's will and preserve humanity . . .

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, my name is J. K. Rowling, and it's Shinji Mikami. And here I am, wasting my work time on a story. I am, in fact, not the above people, and I do not own Harry Potter and Devil May Cry

**Warning:** Explicit violence, frequent cursing, blood and gore, and all the sweet stuff that make a Devil May Cry game.

* * *

**My chosen torture makes me stronger**

**In a life that craves the hunger**

**A freedom and a quest for life**

**Until the end of the judgment night**

The Devil's Cry

* * *

**Mission One**

**Judgment**

Two years have gone by. Two whole years. One hundred, four weeks. Seven hundred, thirty days. Forty three thousand, eight hun-

"Raizel! Enough counting! I know that's what you're doing in your head!"

Emerald eyes blinked momentary confusion. '_How in fuck's name did she know I was thinking like that?_' Raizel thought to himself. He huffed to himself, blowing away a jet black strand away from his face. Again, he wondered how his younger surrogated sister was able to tell the thoughts in his complex mind.

"Dude, you're easy to read!" another shout from the hall was heard.

Raizel groaned before shouting back. "How the hell do you honestly know these things, Azure?"

A head of dyed navy blue hair popped into the room. "You're thinking out loud again."

"I was not!"

She rolled her crimson eyes (courtesy of coloured contacts). "And I am the goddamned Easter bunny. Now get your piece of crap called a sword and get your ass in gear before the chief dude comes and kicks our ass to Pluto!"

"Right, right," Raizel sighed. "I forgot that today, we were gonna investigate that shop place . . . what's it called again?"

A sigh. "Devil May Cry."

The jet haired teen snapped his fingers. "That's it! The one with the dude with the same last name as me! His name is . . . AW FUCK! I keep forgetting!"

Another, louder, sigh came. "Dante."

"YES! THAT'S THE NAME!"

Azure started tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you done? Or shall I take a leaf out of your book and drag your ass to New York? **[1**"

Raizel threw his hands up, surrendering. Once Azure stated something, there was no use arguing. "Alright, alright, chill. Let me get dressed and all that crap, mmk?" He eyed Azure, indicating that she had to leave, for him to get dressed. After all, he wouldn't be caught dead wearing his only pjs.

He sifted through his wooden oak drawers. Shirts, pants, boxers, leather thong . . . socks and . . . AHA! Raizel pulled out a leather jacket. It wasn't anything fancy. It was pure ebony, with white stripes lining the edges. The jacket was a gift from Azure, in congratulations of making it into the Order.

"Hurry the fuck up! Before I'm tempted to castrate you!"

Raizel stiffened, fearing for the part that makes him a man. "I'm finished now!" As quickly as he could, he ran out of the privacy of his room. Raizel leaped over the stair railings swiftly. Before he went over to Azure, he took a quick detour into the "office" of the house.

The office was nothing ordinary at all. One would expect piles of paperwork to greet them. Of course, there was the occasional pile, however, there were more as well. One would be greeted by an array of weapons. Some weapons were the typical ones found in this age; semi-automatics, pistols, gaitling guns, shot guns, grenade launchers, etc. Others were more ornate and traditional; krises, katars, bows, daos, staves, and the like. The rest of the weaponry was . . . demonic in nature.

Raizel picked up a sinister dao. He shuddered, feeling a heart beat come from the Chinese styled sword. The Heart of Chaos, it was called. It was fashioned from the bones of the fabled wicked devil named Lucifer. Lucifer's heart was crystallized into the ruby embedded in the hilt. The blade was a deadly ivory, deceiving those who thought no blood was spilt by this weapon. Raizel ran his finders down the blade. He could feel the weapon pulsing beneath the surface – a heart beating life's liquid.

"You frickin' mothafucker! Get your ass in here! We're losing daylight!"

Raizel swore under his breath. "You wanna fuckin' go out without any arms?" He heard an 'eep', a succession of crashes, and a large thud. A blue headed person came rolling in.

"Wai . . . where's my Chaos?" Azure asked, though a tad dizzy from her fall. Raizel threw the dao at her direction with frighteningly accurate directions – one unexpected from a member of the Order, much less than a human. "Dude!" Azure screamed, grabbing the dao again, with that frighteningly inhumane speed Raizel had demonstrated. "Careful with that! It's not like I can get another one!"

"Down the street, to your right, jump."

Silence met Raizel. "You honestly think I'm going to jump."

"Yes."

"Down there."

Raizel nodded.

"A cliff."

"Exactomundo."

"And make me go to hell to ask for another skull from the dead Lucifer?"

"Mmhmm."

"Hell no."

"Damn."

* * *

_A silver knife flashed through the darkness, imitating the moon's soft glow. A hideous laugh erupted, snorting at the destruction he saw in the future. Life was good . . . too good for all the petty humans on earth. The grotesque arm stretched, showing __its rotting flesh. Maggots dripped from the arm, having no place to anchor. "Soon, soon, descendants and followers of the _noble _general of Mundus," the voice rasped, cracking with every word. "No longer shall you protect the mortal's light."_

_A chorus of demonic voices echoed the thought. Glaring crimson eyes surrounded the figure, chanting in support._

_In one unison voice, the devils, and their legions began to speak._

"_AFTER MILLENIAS OF WAITING, WE WILL GAIN CONTROL AGAIN. THE SHADOWS WILL CONSUME THE LIGHT."_

* * *

A single shot was fired. 

That one single shot blared to the crowd that a violent fight was to occur. They expected a gang fight. A typical one that they could avoid, seeing as if they escape the premises as soon as they could. They did not anticipate what they saw though. The buildings began to shatter as they heard a demonic cry resonate throughout the city. An eerie neon green glow swiftly appeared following the cry.

A lone woman cried in shock when she saw the monster that was terrorizing New York. Giant finger like appendages wiggled around, searching for its victim. The soft neon glow came directly from its mouth. Strange legs, flippers, danced through the air. Bright globes of light, some blue, some purple, erupted from each flipper. Its roar echoed through the city, deafening the screams and protests from the humans. Suddenly, it swerved, cold red blood splattering over the cars below.

"Take that, you stupid shit!"

Raizel hopped onto the Gigapede's back, riding it like a bucking bronco in a rodeo. His katana – Gakido – was clenched firmly in his hands. Grunting, he lifted his left free hand, and swiftly took his handgun. Pressing on the trigger, he shot the Gigapede at least twenty times. Yet . . . the monster did not fall.

"DAMN IT! AZURE, HURRY THE FUCK UP WITH THAT LAUCNHER!" Raizel groaned – the Gigapede decided to shake the insignificant human off its back. He held on tightly, digging Gakido deep into the flesh. Blood splattered all over the place, mainly in Raizel's face. He shook his head. '

* * *

"Goddamnit all to hell!" the red clad figure swore, crowds of strange creatures surrounding him, like a bunch of irritating, deadly insects waiting to be squashed out of their misery. Normally, Dante would have no trouble eliminating all these; however, these weren't the 'ordinary' foes he faced already. These were an entirely different race of demons. 

"Die already you fuckers!" he growled, apparently frustrated with the fact that with every single shot he made at them, every single slash of a sword, they would always come back, ready for more. Swiftly, Dante whipped out Ebony, pointing it to the nearest demon, and pulled the trigger. The demon's skull shattered on impact, letting the blood rain all over Dante, staining his already red clothes. "Ha, take that, shit-face!"

As soon as he said that, the body of the dead demon disappeared into dust, and another one took its place. "This has been doing on for hours!" he gritted, taking Alastor and slicing the nearest demon, not even flinching when the blood hit his face. (Not that it would make any difference; he was already covered with demon blood.) "When am I gonna get a break?!" Another demon down – three more took its place. "I said I could go on forever, but this is just fuckin' stupid!" Abruptly, Dante jumped, dodging a scythe from one of the newly summoned demons. "Not only this, but Hell fucking Prides too!?! I thought this shit was over already!" Alastor swung again, though missing the targets, due to Dante's weakening strength. Hey may be half a devil, but even devils need rests.

Dante panted, lips parting to gain access to the air. "Damned bastards, fucking with me like I'm a friggin' chew toy . . . Where in the seven goddamned levels of hell are they coming from!?!"

Suddenly, a green vital star careened through the crowds of devils, all the way to Dante's unsuspecting hand. He grinned maniacally as he used the vital star. "Well, well, looks like I'm not gonna go down sooner than you think, you little fuckers!" With a renewed vigor, he decimated through the ranks easier than he did earlier. Demon heads rolled on the ground, life's liquid leaking out before eroding into only sand. Limbs flew across, hitting the alive troops, knocking them out of Dante's violent way. There was the occasional sword or scythe sticking out of him, but he didn't really care. He would live anyways. Besides, he survived a bullet to point blank in the head.

Dante grinned, standing over the bodies of the dead demons, watching them turn into the innocent sand they used to be. He took a quick look to the side where the vital star came from. He saw a young lady, back turned from him. A grenade launcher rested on her tense shoulder, waiting for her victim.

He swore colourfully once he saw what the lady was about to shoot. "That fuckin' lil Gigapede is back?!?" Glancing one last time at his decimated shop, he sighed. "That bastard better have enough to cover this . . ." With that said, he charged to the Gigapede, intending to make it pay for the damages it had done to his already ocean deep debt.

Unfortunately, Dante finally remembered that lightning based attacks didn't work on this fucker. He sighed; not at all phased by the fact that wasting time might spell the end of the world as we know it. Dante put Alastor away, ignoring the fact that a teenager was taking Gigapede away for a bronco ride.

Meanwhile, with the teenager (Raizel) onto of Gigapede, he was having the time of his life. Raizel lived in adrenaline. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder . . . where the hell was Azure with her grenade launcher! It's been a whole fuckin' ten minutes hanging on to the stupid one tracked demon. Not that he was tired of fighting demons, no. It was the fact that the demon was at least one hundred times his size that turned him off.

Raizel swore very loudly when Gigapede decided that enough was enough, and flipped over. **[2** Gakido slipped from it temporary sheath, causing Raizel to slip from the back of the giant demonic centipede. "Fuckin' . . . BASTARD! TAKE THIS!" He slipped out his handgun again – Freedom – and shot the humongous insect many times in the head. The creature roared in pain, yet it did not give up its goal of destroying New York City. Once again, Raizel swore, praying to whoever's up there that Azure gets that launcher in gear.

As if his prayers were answered, a large shell careened its way to Gigapede, shocking the great demon. It roared piteously, falling from the air – a fly hit by the swatter. Raizel grinned an unholy grin. Unknown to him, Dante Sparda grinned the same exact way, holding back another group of renegade demons from hell.

Azure, who was up on a rooftop, gingerly took out a handgun similar to Freedom. She kissed it once, like a mother to a baby, before chucking it to Raizel below, like it was a fast ball in a baseball game. Said teenager leaped, grabbing Oppression and pointing it to Gigapede.

He cocked his head forward, ripping out Gakido from its sheath with one hand, and Oppression in the other. With one last insane grin, he blasted Gigapede in the head, watching brain matter and blood splatter over the area. Gakido then ripped the head wide open, following the will of the sword master.

Raizel stood in the middle of the carnage. The remains of Gigapede slowly transfigured into sand, but the blood remained, as testimony to the battle. The sun was softly setting, not wanting to see any more of the destruction. Azure watched as Raizel revelled in the after effects of the killing. She watched in awe as the golden orange sun illuminated the area, making Raizel appear like an angel with fiery wings. He was the angel of death –the one that will end the world's pain. Raizel's eyes flashed silver, before he fell down in faint. Azure gasped, rushing towards him worried for his occasionally failing health.

Dante Sparda walked off when all the devils were eradicated. He was unaware of the future ahead of him, and how much it would have benefited the mortal realm if he had turned around, and took Raizel in. He was unaware that if he had done that, the future events would have happened differently – and better than they would have.

* * *

_"He'll have that scar forever."_

_"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbedore?"_

_"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy . . ."_

_He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before . . ._

_. . . A talking boa constrictor . . . _

_. . . Disappearing glass . . ._

_. . . A piggish person, Dudley Dursley . . ._

_. . . A woman, screaming for her child to be saved . . ._

_. . . A man, protecting his family . . . _

_. . . A flash of green light . . ._

* * *

Azure dabbed Raizel's sweating forehead. Somehow, during the fight, he caught something that made him sick. She watched with worry as Raizel tossed and turned in the bed, as if some sort of torture had his mind. 

A sudden crack erupted through the house, breaking away the worry from Raizel Azure had. Azure bolted out to where she heard the crack. "E-elder Salvio! What are you doing here! You never come personally to give missions!"

Elder Salvio was in fact, not very elderly at all. He appeared to be in his late thirties, or early forties. Brown wavy hair covered his head. His eyes were a soft chocolate, deceiving the fact that he was a skilled killer. Not many people lived long in the Order of the Sword, mainly because of the devil killing they do.

"This is the first time I have ever given a mission personally, but I fear that this event will disrupt the delicate balance between our world, and the devil's world. I believe Raizel is the best candidate for the mission."

Azure gained a confused look. She glanced at the sleeping figure in the adjacent room. "Raizel? Why Raizel? He only joined two years ago!"

Salvio smiled grimly. "There is more to Raizel Sparda than meets the eye."

* * *

Mission One: Complete

**[1** - I have no idea where Devil May Cry takes place, except hell. I don't exactly know where the shop is placed, so for this fic, it will be in New York. However, if you know where it is, could you tell me? I like having accurate information.

**[2** - 'Gakido' means purgatory. Though it strangely reminds me of Gackt.

Very abrupt ending, I know, but it really fits the scene. Thank you all for your support! I don't think I would have continued if not for you guys!


	3. Mission Two

**The Devil's Cry**

**Summary:** Elder Salvio sent Raizel to England solo, to investigate the reported devil sightings there. Something fishy is happening there . . . Why are all these whack jobs staring at Raizel like he's some god?! If Raizel's anything, he's a devil. Oh, he'll prove them. He'll prove all of them he ain't some god. He's a demon, that's what.

**Disclaimer:** I'm definitely not using this fic as a money maker. I'd get sued, and I don't have money o.o;

**Warning:** Explicit violence, frequent cursing, blood and gore, and all the sweet stuff that make a Devil May Cry game. (And it's unedited.)

* * *

_**Watch the steps but never follow**_

_**If you want to live tomorrow**_

_**Steal a soul for a second chance**_

_**But you will never become a man**_

* * *

**Mission Two**

**Tomorrow**

**  
**Raizel grumbled, kicking a small, abused pebble out of his way. Sure, it's a nice vacation spot . . . but where's his trusty sidekick?! (Oh, Azure would kick his ass if she heard him refer her to that.) It was lonesome here in London, stuck in the crowds and traffic. Everywhere he went, people stared at him with incredulous looks. Raizel had no idea why they stared at him. Though, once he thought of it, it would be rather strange to see a seemingly typical teenager with a Japanese katana by his side, and gun holsters containing . . . nothing . . . on his back. (He didn't want to get caught by the cops for having guns. So, there they stayed hidden in his jacket.)

The irritable teen was tempted to cock Freedom at these people and watch them scream in fright. Yes, Raizel was rather sadistic at times.

Blame it on the little sister.

It was all her fault.

It was that train of though that broke once he saw that sign.

It was a strange sight to behold; a demon hunter staring straight at that sign. Then again, demon hunters are said to be eccentric. Take a fellow demon hunter and trusted friend, Silas Winchester. If he wasn't the strangest person Raizel ever met, he wouldn't know anyone else. That guy puts demons on a whole separate level with his own bloodlust. For demon blood, of course. Actually . . . Raizel can't say that.

He swears by Sparda that Silas is a vampire.

Oh yes, that rumor must be true.

Demon in disguise.

. . . Raizel's getting rather off topic, isn't he?

He pushed the glass door open, the chime of the silver bell clanging happily in his ear. A rather elated grin was plastered on his face. Once again, many people started to stare. Mothers ushered their children away from this '_rebellious_' teen. Said jet haired teen plopped himself onto one of the countertop chairs, placing his elbows on the counter. "Sir, I would like one strawberry sundae, please!"

The store manager stared at Raizel, and then shrugged. '_Business is business, right?_' the store manager thought to himself. "One strawberry sundae coming right up."

Raizel swung in his seat, feet dangling from the rather tall chair. Hewas slightly depressed at his height. Maybe something was up with his past that made him short. _'Or, it could be because I was born this way. Genetics and all that scientific stuff.'_ Out loud, he stated to himself, "Well, I don't need a past to go on into the future, right?"

The young demon hunter glanced around the quaint little shop. Seriously, this place wasn't his thing. Then again, a dance with Gigapede isn't either. But, back on the other hand, this place had strawberry sundae. Points for the shop.

A chime of that silver bell alerted him of some newcomers. The newcomer was a brunette lady, with absolutely curly, long hair. Real pretty girl, but with the book bag she was carrying, he assumed that she was a bookworm. Little secret of his, but Raizel was also a bookworm. Nothing against anyone, but books are just a treasure chest of knowledge.

The brunette took her place just a few seats down. She turned to order some type of ice cream, and swiveled her head to where she felt someone was boring holes into her side. Raizel quickly turned away, not wanting to be caught. Too late. The girl gasped, finding Raizel's profile extremely familiar.

She tapped the ebony haired teen. "Excuse me . . ." she started. "Do you, by chance, know of a guy named 'Harry Potter'?"

Raizel blinked his emerald eyes. "Sorry ma'am, don't know any Harry Potters in my life. I'm Raizel Sparda."

The brunette immediately apologized, muttering something about the boy being extremely familiar. "I'm so sorry to bother you, I just found you familiar for some reason! My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione game him a charming smile, and offered a handshake to the demon hunter. "You don't seem to have an accent . . . are you a tourist, perchance?"

"You could say that," Raizel responded, taking her hand. Hermione's hand was surprisingly soft. Then again, she probably didn't have to wield a sword daily like him. Raizel's palms were abused and calloused because of the rigorous training he endured to get himself at the level he was at currently.

The honey brown eyed girl smiled a slight smile. "Then, I'm assuming you have seen the sights of London already?" A questioning tone was filled in her inquiry.

"Ah, actually, I just got here!" Raizel gave a lopsided grin; a grin, which he would later realize that it was Silas' trademark grin. He would later note not to spend so many missions with him. His face suddenly got a forlorn look to it, sighing slightly in his sundae. "I'm actually looking for a pub here in London. I was supposed to meet someone there . . ."

Hermione tapped her lip slightly, which sorely reminded the demon hunter of the person whom he was to be meeting with. "Um, I may be nosing a bit, but which pub are you searching for?"

Raizel paused for a moment, before searching his pockets for a slip of paper. He pulled one out, before frowning at the written note. '_Remember; don't forget to change your underwear! Love, Azure._' Staring at it, he crumpled the note up, before pulling out another slip. "Ah, here it is - I'm looking for The Leaky Cauldron!"

"Oh, I can take you there, no problem at all!"

Raizel gasped in delight. "Really?! Thanks so much!" He scratched the back of his head. In all honesty, he had been looking for The Leaky Cauldron for three whole days. Safe to say, the funds for a motel stay are really going down. Hermione stood up, having finished her ice cream already. Raizel followed her motion, before turning back around and wolfing down the rest of his strawberry sundae.

He nearly forgot about it.

* * *

_Child of Cain . . ._

_I can smell you . . ._

_You cannot hide behind that face . . ._

_You cannot run between the mortals of light . . ._

_The Lord of the Darkness shall finally realize his lineage . . ._

_And then . . ._

_We shall be free . . ._

_Free from this slumber of two thousand winters, two thousand summers . . ._

_And every single one of us shall hunt you and your kind down . . ._

_Let the darkness rule once again . . ._

_You cannot stop us, Children of Cain . . ._

* * *

Raizel's forehead twitched slightly. He raised his hand, itching his forehead for a few seconds, before turning back to following Hermione. Turns out, Hermione was heading to The Leaky Cauldron in the beginning. It was a god bless, having bumped into her in the ice cream shop. Raizel would be terribly, terribly lost in London, considering his awful sense of directions. 

"This is it," Hermione pointed out, a rather ancient looking sign proclaiming the name of the pub. Raizel cocked his head slightly, before shrugging. Well, the place was rather . . . antique looking.

He gave her a rather grateful smile. "Thanks, Hermione, I appreciate it."

The bushy haired girl shook her head. "No, no, anything for a fellow wizard."

That comment earned the girl a blank stare. Raizel just avoided to say anything; he only opted to shake his head yes. He opened the door of the pub, and glanced inside to see if the person he was to meet with was here. Aha, there he was, right in the far corner. The actual pub was kind of dark and musty . . . like . . . they had no idea what electricity was.

That, and there were things flying about.

Raizel ignored the mystic happenings around him, and headed towards the corner where he had spotted his informant and fellow Order member. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione head to the back alley door for some reason.

Weird.

"Sparda," a raspy voice began. "Wonderful to see that you made it here."

Raizel twisted his head back to the person that spoke. The person was a rather odd looking guy, despite being around equally odd people. The hair of this teen was pitch black, like his. Except . . . instead of light reflecting onto it, the light seemed to be absorbed by the darkness. It was strange for a person. His hair swept across the right side of his face, covering the bandage that was across that eye. His other eye, which was a deep blue, often, gave people the chills. Looking into those orbs, it was like an abyss in there. The abyss was staring right back at the person too. This person's skin was a pale, like he had never seen the light of the sun. All in all, this guy was vampiric like. Never mind the fact that the clothes were dark black, and leather.

Yep.

This was the Silas Winchester Raizel had talked about in the beginning.

"Yo, how you doin' Las?" Raizel sat down on the rickety wooden chair, tempted to rest his feet on the table.

Silas glanced at his painted nails disinterestedly. "There's been demon sightings in the alley back there. We're supposed to investigate." The vampiric teen shifted his eyes around Raizel, noticing something strange about the only boy he called friend. "Where's Deavolus?"

Raizel immediately remembered that note he found in his pocket. "She's back in the Order's headquarters. They wanted me to work with only you this time. Azure's handling a separate mission." Silas nodded, wondering why the Order did not want Azure to work with Raizel this time. He stood up, placing his hands in his pocket, slouching slightly. "H-hey . . . I just got relaxed!"

"We do a quick scan of the area, and then we meet up with our contractor."

"Who said anything about a contractor!?"

A snort. "We need to get paid somehow, right?"

Raizel groaned, trying to clean his ears. There was too much information going through his brain. It came from a question about "What the fuck is this place?", and soon evolved into a discussion about witches, wizards, and magic (Raizel didn't believe in that stuff before this.) "Jeeze Silas, you don't have to load my mind with all these stuff!!"

"Sparda, our mission and contractor involves these people predominantly."

"Who cares?"

". . ."

Raizel sighed, brushing away some locks from his head. Unfortunately, someone caught sight of his face, and it wasn't Silas at all. Whispering came forth from the action, along with pointing and gasps. 'Isn't that . . . the Boy-Who-Lived?' 'I thought he disappeared in that Tri-Wizard tournament!' 'Wasn't that tournament where you-know-who killed that Diggory boy?' 'Harry Potter is back? I need to see!'

His eye twitched slightly.

Raizel absolutely hated publicity.

He had enough of it from the Order, being an excellent swordsman, and having the last name Sparda to boot.

He would do the same action as he would when in the Order.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE YOU LOT GETS MORE HOLES THAN NATURE INTENDED! I AM NOT THIS HARRY POTTER, AND I WILL NEVER BE! AND I DON'T-KNOW-WHO!"

Silence.

Pure silence.

" . . . Sparda, you must contain your anger. Or at least, take it out on that group of demons over there."

"Demons?! WHERE?!"

A guttural growl came from behind the crowd. "CAIN!"

Screaming ensured.

Oh yes, it was all good.

* * *

The crowd scattered, black creatures suddenly appearing in a strange fashion. Their ghastly face frightened many, and their inhumane shriek pierced their ears. Silver, deadly blades glinted, lusting for the blood of many. Raizel shifted his feet, hand resting on the hilt of Gakido. In all honesty, Raizel had barely any experience in fighting like Silas, who has been in the Order for most of his life. (Silas' father was a part of the Order before him, or so he was told.) Luckily, the dark teen had been the one to train and fight with him. That was a bloody battle all in itself. 

"Ready?" Silas inquired, a spear-like weapon in his hand, ready for the battle coming up.

A second shriek echoed throughout the alley, and the duo immediately launched into action. It was like some sort of choreographed dance. Fancy foot work was in this battle. Raizel laughed slightly, darting between the deadly scythes and slashes. A swipe was sent towards the monster, deftly beheading the creature. As soon as the head was separated from the body, the Pride slowly transfigured itself to sand.

"Top!"

Hearing that warning from Silas, Raizel ducked quickly, strands of short hair falling from above. The demon hunter glanced up, seeing the blade sticking itself into the wall ahead of him. It was a close one. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Raizel grabbed Gakido and stabbed it in the demon. He glanced quickly at his partner, seeing that he was doing absolutely fine, destroying each and every creature with his demonic spear. Silas was obviously elated, an insane grin to his face. Much more insane compared to Raizel's smirk when fighting.

The smirk and the grin were wiped from their face once they heard the deep, resonating roar from the sky.

"_CHILD OF CAIN!_" The buildings began to shake, some of the stones crumbling and falling to the ground. "_I SEEK THE CHILD OF CAIN! DESTINED TO DESTROY THE DARKNESS! I CAME TO STOP IT!_"

A shadow began to cloud the alley. Wizards, witches, and non-magical beings glanced up to wonder why it became suddenly dark. Tendrils of darkness began to crawl up the buildings. People began to back away in sudden fear, including Raizel himself. This was . . . unnatural. Shadows don't suddenly arise from the ground in this fashion. Heck, they didn't do this at all, period. "Si-Silas?! What the fuck is happening?!" It was always Raizel who turned to Silas when there was a dire need of help. He was much more knowledgeable than himself.

The dark haired boy shook his head. He did not know the reason why this dragon was in a place like this. Either that or he refuses to reveal the reason why. "Raizel, you can handle this dragon yourself."

"Wh-what?! You're gonna leave me alone to fight this gigantic monster?!"

A pause. "Umm . . . should I not?"

"YES! STAY!"

A longer pause. "I prefer to keep my life, thanks. See you later!"

"W-wait! COME BACK YOU FUCKING BASTARD! . . . Damnit! I HATE YOU!!" Raizel twisted his feet, facing the fearsome creature without his back-up. A gulp was quite audible from his throat. His hand clenched the hilt of his sword, knuckles quickly turning a pale colour. This was going to be his first battle alone, no help from Silas, Azure, or anyone else. It was nerve wracking, to say. The fact that this is his first solo battle didn't calm his already erratic heart. Every single battle he has been in, there was always someone who backed him up – despite Raizel being an already superb warrior. They were always a failsafe, if ever Raizel would fail.

Raizel whipped his body, facing the dragon, gulping. Its sleek body twisted around in the sky searching for its target. Silver black scales glinted in the sunlight, casting an ominous glow over the alley. Even at the distance it was from Raizel, he could see the faint rows of fangs every time the dragon opened its mouth. Even though this dragon had scales, it did not cover every spot on the body. Where there was a patch of missing scales, there was the gross sight of rotting, dripping flesh. The dragon twisted its heavily muscled, rotting neck around, rigidly stopping at the sight of Raizel.

"_CHILD OF CAIN, I HAVE FOUND YOU!_"

Raizel gave a cocky grin, expertly hiding his fear of the zombie-fied dragon. His hand gripping Gakido twitched; it wasn't from excitement, though. It was from pure, unadulterated fear. "C'mon, widdle monster, let's play!"

The dragon charged towards the ground, crashing through the buildings and obstructions. Its jaws snapped at Raizel, who quickly darted out of the way. That jaw had more crunch to it than Raizel expected, seeing the dragon catch someone else. That poor person's guts exploded everywhere, bits of flesh spraying on Raizel. His fear quickly turned into disgust. There were bits of FLESH on his jacket. FLESH. How could this dragon have the balls to ruin his favourite jacket?!

Raizel gave the monster a hell freezing glare. "Do you fucking know how much this cost?!" he roared. (It would only come later to him that he didn't even know the cost of that jacket as well.) "This is my FAVORITE JACKET, DAMNIT!"

The dragon picked up its head, sending a bright flare of flames towards Raizel. The demon hunter leaped out of the way, using the debris to get to the dragon's deformed head. The pearly whites attempted to grab Raizel. '_Tch,_' Raizel thought. '_Don't you dare use me as your chew toy, lizard._' He swiftly stuffed the sword into the dragon's eye as soon as he got to that level. Not taking a chance of the eye magically repairing, he deftly yanked the organ out of the skull, Gakido acting like a toothpick on an olive. The dragon howled in pain, the sound waves forming some sort of crude barrier, banishing Raizel to the nearest wall.

Hello wall. Meet Raizel.

Raizel groaned, picking himself up from the rubble. God, there were probably something broken or bruised in there. Nothing too bad. The dragon took no more time howling in pain. It quickly snatched Raizel's lithe body in its mouth. At least, it tried.

Raizel smirked, having stabbed the dragon in the roof of the mouth. The position seemed quite familiar to him for some reason. With a jerk, he roughly pulled out his sword, hopping away from the mouth. Raizel winced, seeing his jacket torn by the fangs, along with his skin. He steeled himself, though. Raizel needed to take out that other eye.

The dragon was still, somehow, alive.

It growled, angry that this miniscule runt managed to rip out its eye _and_ nearly stab it in the brain. Its tail began to glow silverfish white, away from Raizel's eyes. Suddenly, it whipped the appendage towards Raizel. Bright emerald orbs widened in astonishment as the speeding tail came towards him. He only had a split second to duck.

And duck he did.

It missed.

But the debris didn't.

Raizel collapsed, a hard piece of brick colliding with his torso. It was an unsatisfactory feeling, safe to say. He could feel blood beginning to trickle down his body. His mind, although the body was battered, did not want to give up.

Gakido began to emit a strange aura. Wisps of light jade light began to collect around the blade, slowly engulfing Raizel's trusted sword. Raizel stood back up, his feet grinding slowly to the ground. If anyone were to comment about this, they would say the demon hunter looked like a devil.

Others would say . . . he looked like a black haired version of Sparda.

Raizel charged; an unexpected action for the dragon. The sword's tip pointed straight to the brain of the rotting creature. The dragon gave out a large sphere of fire, smoke leaking out of the nose. Bright green clashed with fiery orange. Raizel pushed against the fire with his might, managing to pierce through.

The fire stopped.

Gakido was firmly sheathed in the monster's rotting flesh.

Raizel sighed. The dragon died, and all with just one casualty. He whipped around, hearing a single set of hands clapping.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!"

Silas gave an all knowing smirk. "I told you that you could handle it."

Raizel gave a glare at his trainer. "You didn't have to leave me like that!"

A snort came from the abyss eyed man. "Let's get you treated for those wounds. Our contractor has an expert Healer at his school. Just as a warning, Sparda. Albus Dumbledore is a quite eccentric person."

"Joy."

* * *

Mission Two: Complete

Sorry for the long wait. I had this sitting on my computer for the past three months, yet I never finished the last tenth of it for some reason! O.o; Forgive me, please!

Read and Review


End file.
